


Sorry

by lifeschoices



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Press Conference, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeschoices/pseuds/lifeschoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb serenades Kimi in a press conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Some credit must go to CustardCreamies because if I hadn't have read their piece on Spa then this wouldn't have popped into my head. That said, I'm very sorry because this is really really weird. Blame me and my mad F1 mind.

“Welcome to the Drivers’ Press Conference for the 2016 Italian Grand Prix. Starting at the top, we have: Lewis Hamilton for Mercedes, Fernando Alonso for McLaren, Daniil Kvyat for Toro Rosso, Sebastian Vettel for Ferrari, Max Verstappen for Red Bull and Kimi Räikkönen for Ferrari.” The media were secretly salivating at all the barbs they would get from the front row, and they praised whoever came up with the idea to put all three of them in a conference together.

“Starting with you, Max, are you going to change your driving style in the wake of the criticism from Spa?” Max shrugged and the reporters sagged, disappointed not to have got _another_ insult intended for the Ferrari drivers.

“Right then, moving on. Sebastian, is your relationship with your teammate as good as it was at the start of the season, considering you’ve crashed into him twice now.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to ask him myself,” Seb replied. He made to talk, but instead smirked as he got up and walked around the front desk to Kimi’s side. He knelt down on one knee.

“Mitä helvettiä sinä teet?” Kimi harshly whispered. Seb just continued to smile sweetly.

“Kimi?” he asked. The rest of the room were trying to stifle giggles – unsuccessfully.

“…yes?”

“Is it too late now to say sorry?” Seb began to sing. Fernando and Lewis were supporting each other because they were laughing so hard.

“Cause I’m missing more than just your body…” Seb continued.

“Oh really, are you really?” Daniil said to himself. As for Kimi, he looked like he didn’t know whether to put his head in his hands and cry or just kiss his teammate just to shut him up.

“Is it too late now to say sorry? Yeah I know that I let you down, is it too late to say I’m sorry now?”

Lewis chimed in with the background vocals whilst Fernando just fell to the floor laughing since the Briton wasn’t there to keep him up.

“Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy!” Seb finished. He gave his teammate a disarming smile before getting up calmly and walking back to his seat.

“Right, thanks for that Seb. Now, on to you Kimi…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts very much appreciated :)
> 
> Also Kimi's Finnish question means wtf are you doing, and full credits for the song go to Mr. Bieber.


End file.
